


Welcome to the BBC

by TheGingerGuineaPig



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerGuineaPig/pseuds/TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Short scenes set in the modern day. They're all still journalists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the BBC

"I am not going to buy you cigarettes and defiantly not smuggle them in to a hospital." She said glancing down at Freddie who was sitting up in his hospital bed. 

"Oh come on Moneypenny. And to think that, I used to bring you flowers." 

"Yes, but flowers don't give you lung cancer." 

"You never used to think like that. You used to smoke all the time not just tobacco, you used to be a lot more fun. I especially liked the time that you were high and went to that lecture and asked now what was it..." He said the morphine still in his system.

"Freddie." she said hitting the cast on his arm nearly so hard he could feel it.

"Oh god, I want to hear about this." Hector said with his massive charming smile that freddie always said made him look like he was an accomplished serial killer. 

"There is nothing to talk about." Bel said shutting them both up.

"Oh Moneypenny you really shouldn't live in denial about the past. The past should be something you don't have to lie about." 

"Says the boy who spent a year saving up to pay some Asian kid to take his a-level maths exam." 

" I was an underprivileged kid do you know how hard it was to find time to study with all the gun fire and the dogs barking." 

"Probably as hard as it was for the kid you payed to do it." Bel retaliated.

"Now paying some one to take an exam for you. That's something new." Hector said thinking. "Yet the fact that you did it doesn't surprised me in the slightest."

"Oh it happens all the time. I still got an A and into Cambridge."

"You probably would have got an A yourself if you didn't spend so much time debating stupid points with your teacher." Bel said wearily, the amount of times that Bel had told freddie that he was underachieving was uncountable even with a A in maths. 

"You wouldn't have had half the fun you did if I hadn't got in." 

"No but I might have got a first." 

"Anyway, Did you find the film on my laptop?" he asked. 

"Yep, only you would film yourself being attacked." Bel replied. "I still can't quite believe you did that. Running into a riot head first." 

"We got the story didn't we?"

"You nearly died you ungrateful sod."

"But I didn't and now I'm famous." 

"No your not, the riot stuff will blow over in a week and then you will go back to being just another journalist like the rest of us."

"Hector pass me your phone?" Freddie ordered ignoring Bel's point. He was going to enjoy the limelight as much as he could from a hospital bed.

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on, I need it?"

"Why to inform your twits what happened to their hero."

"Yes as a matter of fact." 

"Not after what you did last time. Anyway you can't use a mobile phone in a hospital."

"Bel." He said putting his unbroken hand out.

"Not a chance, after you did such a stupid thing. You're lucky we even came to visit you."

"Please nothing could keep you away. You would miss me to much."

"Oh you egotistic arse." 

"Love you to." He said which was followed by a harsh silence, and the sound of hector swelling back his laughter. Because something said so sarcastically could never quite be so true.

"We better go." She said glancing down at her watch.

"You can't leave me here." Freddie pleaded.

"Sorry, but we have a interview planned." Hector said

"With who." 

"Lord Coe." Bel said with her best smug smile.

"Bastards." He yelled after them getting horrible looks from the whole ward. 

"Come on dear boy, don't act so jealous. " Hector said without even glancing back.

 

 

"Moneypenny, are you aware that the new head of news has a human skull on his desk."

"Freddie piss off." She replied without even looking up from her computer. "Don't you have something to do?"

"No, Hector and Isaac ran away from me. Not a clue where they've gone. Lix is on the phone listening in to some American doing a speech on the uprising in Libya." 

"Well, go and listen to it then." 

"I did then Lix sent me here to annoy you instead." 

"Isn't there some photocopying you can help Sissy with?" 

"But I'm to qualified to be a secretary, and you know how I look in fishnets."

"Nonsense you were a great transvestite." she said laughing. "What do you have written on your shirt?" She asked finally glancing away from her laptop.

"I don't know Lix told me it's Arabic someone sent it to me in the post. I think it's an anti western slogan."

"Oh god freddie please, take it off." 

"What and wear one of those shirts you keep for me under your desk. Fine, but just to warn you that temporary tattoo is still not coming off and you can probably see it through the shirts."

"Fine you know what. I'm not responsible for you, wear what you like but, when you become unemployed don't think for a moment you can sleep on my sofa."

"Sofa god no I'll be sleeping in your bed. Me, you and the banker."

"There is no banker." 

"Oh what's this one then? Lawyer? Doctor? Please tell me its a doctor you really would have excelled yourself if its a doctor."

"As a matter of fact there is no one."

"Single! Shame."

"Freddie please just leave." She said rubbing her temples.

"Fine. Just remember I'll be back." He said impersonating the terminator. 

 

"Hector has a mistress." Freddie said strolling into her office. 

"Freddie I'm pretty sure it's illegal to hack into someone's emails."

"Fine, I suppose you don't want to see the pictures then." 

"What pictures?" She asked.

"The ones she's blackmailing him with."

"Freddie, are you looking at porn!" 

"I'd barely say this is porn. I've seen worse on CBBC."

"Give it here now."

"Why should I?"

"Because or else you'll be re-writing Kate Middleton's emergency obituary." That was one of the jobs she knew he hated, firstly emergency obituarys written on the case of a sudden death could even make some one as emotionally disjointed as Freddie a little scared. Secondly the royals being the height of privilege meant that they were straight into Freddie's hate list.

"Fine born, married, died. Done."

"I'll burn your ipad." 

"Fine you can have it." He said handing the phone to her. "I've sent a reply already."

"I didn't hear that."

"Where you going?"

"To give hector his phone back." She said marching out her office. 

"Come on Moneypenny think of the fun we could have."

 

"What you doing." Bel says bending down to look at his laptop squinting her eyes.

"It's the video of me getting beaten up. Something's said, I'm trying to improve the audio quality."

"Do you wake up every morning thinking your James Bond."

"Only if I've had a practically good night. You going home already?"

"It's nine o'clock the office is practically empty."

"Huh." He says looking around.

"Well, I'm off, good night James."

"Night Moneypenny."

 

"Freddie. It's 3 AM piss off I'm asleep." She yelled into her smart phone that slept next to her and ending the call. But the phone rang again. So she picked it up. "Freddie what do you want?"

"Revert to brightstone. That's what they're saying." 

"Are you still at the office?" 

"Yeah, I called Isaac and he came to help me."

"Freddie let him go home now." 

"Why, I gave him chips and some vodka. He's fine. Aren't you Isaac." 

"Ummm..." Isaac replied.

"Freddie, go home now."

"Only if you let me off that Kate Middleton story."

"Not a chance in hell." 

"Fine I'm staying."

"Fine pass me to Isaac."

"Yes, miss Rowley." Isaac stammered into the phone."

"Go home."

"Ok."


End file.
